Entropy
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots del juego Five Nights At Freddy's donde los personajes son humanizados, así también como una variedad de parejas especialmente Yaoi. [Fonnie]
1. Juego Parte 1

¡Buen día! Hoy vengo con este nuevo proyecto que no es más que una serie de Drabbles de diferentes parejas (principalmente Fonnie) y de la cual me ha inspirado a hacer mi precioso compañero cdcs de la página de Facebook que ayudo a editar, especialmente Mike XD que empezó todo y Puppet que le siguió. Los adoro infinitamente por eso y aquí les traigo comenzando con un poco de Foxy x Bonnie que se me vino a la mente por una imagen que publicaron. Disfrútenlo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a papi Scott Cawthon, las historias son mías :3

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

**Advertencias: **Este drabble es R-13, yaoi ligero y no muy explícito.

...

**1.- Juego [Parte 1]**

**...**

¿Cuánto más iba a poder aguantar? Los gritos constantes de sus compañeros de trabajo se hacían cada vez más insistentes mientras él aguantaba aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, mordía a veces su mano, incluso la manga de su camiseta. Recurría a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ningún sonido travieso escapara de sus labios mientras que el responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando no hacía más que reír con diversión por el increíble sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas y aquella tierna desesperación que los gritos externos le causaban.

—Nada va a salir mal, Bonnie— esas fueron las palabras que Foxy le susurró acompañándolas con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

—P-pero... Freddy está afuera y Chica... —aferró con ambas manos algunos mechones rojizos del pirata quien sin importarle las excusas del peli-morado había continuado con su tarea—F-foxy—escapó de sus labios entre un tenue suspiro.

No podía negarlo, aquella travesura del más alto le era placentera aunque demasiado temeraria por el lugar. La Pirate Cove era su territorio y como buen capitán de esa zona Foxy hacía lo que le viniera en gana en ella y eso incluía el salir corriendo de la misma para asechar a su conejo favorito, el cual esta vez y para su grandiosa suerte, lo había encontrado solo. Perfecto para llevárselo a "jugar" un rato.

Los movimientos del pelirrojo comenzaron a hacerse más constantes y rápidos, saboreando y degustando la intimidad del guitarrista que era parte clave para brindarle placer y por supuesto con la clara intensión de aumentar los nervios del otro, el fuerte jalón de cabello que sintió a manos de este le daba a entender que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y que poco faltaba para que su querido conejo le permitiera llegar a más.

—E-eres… un idiota—en un acto reflejo abrió un poco más sus piernas permitiendo al pirata un mejor acceso en aquella zona— ¡termina ya!

Foxy sonrió complacido por la reciente acción sujetando con precisión las piernas de Bonnie y a su vez liberando su boca para poder hablar—A pesar de que has estado quejándote todo este tiempo—paseó su lengua sobre sus labios de una manera maliciosa—No veo que desees alejarme, te gusta ¿verdad, Bon-bon? —rió continuando con la felación.

Por su parte Bonnie se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, podía escuchar aún las voces de Freddy y Chica ahí afuera y el trabajo de reprimir los sonidos que pudiesen escapar de sus labios por el placer que aquel le causaba se hacía cada vez más difícil de lograr. Mordió su labio permitiendo que un pequeño rastro de saliva resbalara por la comisura de sus labios, el límite estaba cerca y Foxy se había dado cuenta de ello, se maldecía internamente por ser tan paciente con el pelirrojo y permitirle tales travesuras, él era así y así era como el peli-morado lo quería. Fue entonces que pasó, soltando las hebras rojizas del pirata para cubrir su boca con ambas manos, terminó por correrse justo en la boca ajena, incrementando su sonrojo por tan vergonzosa acción.

Mientras tanto el zorro saboreaba de aquel espeso líquido que el peli-morado había liberado en su cavidad, la tragó sin problema alguno levantando la mirada hacia aquellos ojos carmín que le miraban entrecerrados y adornados por ese lindo sonrojo.

—Mi presa perfecta—pensó al momento en el que bajaba las piernas temblorosas del conejo posicionándose justo en medio de las mismas y bloqueando cualquier intento de escapar del otro—sigamos el juego ¿te parece?

—Ya... jugaste lo... suficiente— respondió entre cortado aún por el reciente orgasmo.

—No, mi juego no acaba aquí—acercándose despacio al rostro del peli-morado.

—Foxy... no... —sin embargo, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidos por los labios ajenos que habían comenzado a devorar los propios como un zorro hambriento.

...

**Continuará...**


	2. Juego Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a papi Scott Cawthon, las historias son mías :3

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

**Advertencias: **Este One-shot es R-18, yaoi explícito, si no te gusta no lo leas y evítame disgustos uwu.

**...**

**2.- Juego [Parte 2]**

**...**

Sus labios devoraban con impaciencia los contrarios; rozando, mordisqueando y saboreando aquella dulce cavidad que desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba poder probar. Muy a pesar de las negativas que Bonnie le ponía desde un inicio con todo lo que recién le había hecho consiguió que el menor se dejara llevar poco a poco y eso sin duda le hacía sonreír con satisfacción.

—Me voy a comer—rozando sus labios sobre los del peli-morado, Foxy aprovechó la presencia de su amado garfio para atorarlo con aquel lindo moño rojo que el conejo siempre usaba con su uniforme, rasgándolo sin miramiento alguno llevándose a su paso la camisa lila del menor dejando a la vista gran parte del pecho de este —...a este lindo conejito.

Sus miradas chocaron instintivamente por aquellas palabras traviesas pero a su vez maliciosas del pirata ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bonnie realmente deseaba hacerlo aunque definitivamente no iba a demostrarlo ante aquellos ojos que en ese momento no hacía más que comérselo con impaciencia. Justo como el mayor había dicho, él era su presa perfecta y eso no iba a cambiar nunca, toda su vida había sido víctima de lo que el pelirrojo se le ocurría; bromas especialmente y el menor se limitaba a sólo regañarle y pasar por alto muchas cosas y no era para más, sus sentimientos por ese zorro molesto eran muy grandes. Lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por aquel mar de caricias juguetonas de este.

Bonnie frunció el ceño en una señal de molestia al ver su listón rojo y camisa siendo rasgados con el garfio— ¡Fo...! —le gritó a lo cual inmediatamente fue callado por la mano del otro.

—No, Bon-Bon...—soltó una risa divertida —recuerda que Freddy te está buscando haya afuera, sería muy vergonzoso que entrara y nos viera así —comenzó a acercarse al cuello ajeno repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel expuesta— ¿No lo crees?

El guitarrista se limitó a desviar la mirada ladeando a su vez un poco su cabeza para darle un mayor acceso a aquellos labios que recorrían su cuello de una forma tranquila al principio y aumentando su intensidad conforme al pirata se le antojaba. Foxy por su parte disfrutaba por completo del momento, la piel de Bonnie era todo lo que había imaginado; suave y realmente deliciosa, estaba realmente ansioso por probar más, por lograr llegar al punto que deseaba y al ver como el peli-morado ladeaba de esa manera su cabeza, permitiendo que sus besos se extendieran con más comodidad, no dudaba que pronto mandaría esa paciencia al más lejano mar para comerse a esa indefensa presa que tenía enfrente.

Cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del pirata con el propósito de acercarlo más a su cuerpo, de permitirle que jugara más con esa zona que era bastante sensible con el tacto del otro. No tardó mucho en hacerse presente el húmedo tacto de la lengua ajena, juguetona como lo imaginaba , un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mismo momento en el que la mano del pelirrojo volvía a tocar aquella zona sensible de su parte baja que , por culpa de las nuevas caricias , había despertado sin ningún problema.

Era claro que aquello llegaría a un nivel mayor, los besos de Foxy descendían despacio haciendo un pequeño caminito de saliva que se había detenido justo en su pecho. Lo escuchó reír de esa forma que caracterizaba al pirata, si, esa que avisaba que una futura travesura estaba por venir. Y así es como fue, Bonnie tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para silenciar aquel gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios al sentir como el mayor con malicia comenzaba a juguetear con uno de sus pezones; los mordía y succionaba esperando ver las reacciones del conejo.

—Quisiera escucharte— susurró cambiando ahora al otro botoncillo rosa para darle el mismo trato.

El peli-morado se limitó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza sosteniendo un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas y mirando como el mayor se entretenía con esa zona sensible —M-maldita sea, Foxy—escapó entre un par de jadeos —d-date... prisa.

— ¿Hm? —detuvo sus acciones para poder apreciarlo mejor, su sonrisa se ensanchó ante lo que tenía enfrente; sonrojado y jadeante, sabía a lo que se refería con su "petición" sin embargo, deseaba oírlo de sus labios—¿En qué? —Preguntó malicioso al momento en el que su mano tomaba el miembro ajeno para comenzar a estimularlo despacio —¿En qué debería darme prisa, conejito?

Lo maldijo internamente y sus ojos lo reflejaban al mirarlo de una manera molesta pero a su vez ocultando esa ansiedad de poder sentir más del pirata—N-no me hagas... decirlo.

—Dilo—poco a poco fue bajando los pantalones negros del guitarrista junto con la ropa interior, esperando con emoción que su conejo le pidiera que continuara.

—Yo... —Bonnie se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por aquella acción, no quería ver como el otro sonreía satisfecho con lo que estaba a punto de decir y aunque estaba más que expuesto frente al mayor éste deseaba molestarlo de cualquier manera—... Quiero sentirte—despacio uno de aquellos orbes rojizos se asomó entre sus dedos topándose con los zorrunos ajenos—Hazme... tuyo.

Eso había sido suficiente para que el pirata mandara su autocontrol al carajo, metió con desespero tres de sus dedos en su boca para ensalivarlos perfectamente, cosa que llamó la atención del conejo quien se limitaba a observar atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos exaltándose al ver que su mano descendía justo hacia su entrada, introduciendo sin aviso uno de sus dedos en aquella virgen cavidad.

— ¡O-oye! —Gritó por la repentina intromisión sintiendo casi al mismo tiempo otro intruso que hizo compañía al primero — ¡Foxy! —Su mirada molesta estaba fija en el pelirrojo quien sólo reía divertido por sus gritos. Dolía un poco pero a su vez se podía sentir bastante agradable.

Un vaivén se hizo presente, la mano del pirata había comenzado a moverse de adentro hacia afuera introduciendo a su vez un tercer invitado en la entrada del peli-morado. Escuchaba como el otro se quejaba por el dolor, sin embargo, sus reclamos poco a poco desaparecieron dando lugar a una serie de suspiros y jadeos que escapaban de sus labios. Por su parte, su propio pantalón le había comenzado a molestar debido a la excitación que le causaba el tener al conejo de esa manera, en otro momento hubiera deseado sentir los labios del chico en su virilidad pero ese no era el caso, no hoy, no después de haber escuchado esa petición.

Sacó los tres dedos del interior del guitarrista para así poder desabrochar sus pantalones, sacando por fin su más que notable erección. Relamió sus labios mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas ajenas, colocando a su vez la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor.

—Mi Bon-Bon... —Se acercó despacio a los labios del oji-rojo para rozarlos ligeramente—Por fin te haré mi conejito—fue entonces que lo besó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente.

Por acto reflejo, Bonnie sólo lo abrazó por el cuello con cierta fuerza, aferrándose a su vez al abrigo del pirata, aguantando el dolor que el nuevo intruso le causaba. Era un dolor bastante fuerte ya que el otro no había tenido la paciencia de dilatarle como se debía, definitivamente lo iba a golpear después de esto. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos al momento en el que con sus piernas rodeaba la cadera del pirata al sentirlo completamente dentro de él, Foxy no se movió ya que por el agarre que había ejercido el conejo en sus ropas intuía que le había dolido bastante.

—Perdona... no pude aguantar más—le sonrió rompiendo el beso acariciando la mejilla sonrojada del peli-morado.

—V-voy a... matarte.

—Sólo relájate... Ya pasará—mordía constantemente su labio inferior, deseaba proseguir pero no lo haría si lo lastimaba, fue entonces que se le ocurrió comenzar a masturbarlo con su mano libre.

El menor sólo obedeció a lo que el pirata le decía, se relajó y enfocó su mente en aquellas sensaciones que la mano ajena le brindaba. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció dando lugar al placer moviendo un poco su cadera para avisar que estaba listo para continuar ¡Y vaya que Foxy lo había comprendido inmediatamente! Pues al sentir como movía sus caderas comenzó a embestirlo despacio, apoyando su garfio en el suelo dejando que su mano continuara con las estimulaciones en el miembro del menor. Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la Pirate Cove, si Freddy o Chica llegaban a oírlos era algo que ya no le importaba mucho a ambos. Bonnie pudo apreciar muy bien el ligero sonrojo del pelirrojo y aquellos sordos jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, había incluso levantado su parche para deleite del conejo. La expresión del zorro era seria, concentrado completamente en complacer al peli-morado, aunque su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

—F-foxy—lo llamó entre gemidos apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para poder levantar un poco más su cadera y facilitar la penetración, un hilo bastante notable de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios—m-más... —pidió por lo bajo —p-por favor—cerró sus ojos mientras ambas cejas se arqueaban.

Era una vista bastante excitante para el pelirrojo quien sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a embestir al menor con mayor rapidez, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo, acoplando así el movimiento de su mano con el de las penetraciones, el garfio le servía de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio, la voz del conejo en esas circunstancias se escuchaba tan bien y le satisfacía más con el sólo hecho de saber que era él el responsable de esos sonidos. Poco a poco el movimiento de sus caderas fue en aumento y aunque le encantaba escuchar al menor, Foxy se acercó para poder devorar los labios ajenos en un beso desesperado y ansioso que Bonnie gustoso correspondió volviendo a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del pirata para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el momento, concentrados en el goce de aquel acto.

Unas cuantas embestidas más consiguieron que el pelirrojo terminara dentro del menor y este a su vez haciendo lo propio entre ambos acompañado de un gemido en unísono que fue ahogado por el contacto de sus labios el cual fue roto por el pirata.

—N-no creas... que te dejaré ir— su respiración entrecortada chocaba con la otra.

—Eres...odioso —jugueteando con algunos mechones rojizos del mayor.

—Y tú eres... Mi conejo—dicho esto lo volvió a besar.

Era claro que aquella noche iba a ser bastante larga para aquellos dos, habían disfrutado bastante, sin embargo, lo que nunca notaron fueron un tercer par de ojos que los miraba asomándose un poco por la cortina de la Pirate Cove. Con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro por lo que acababa de presenciar, Chica se marchó contenta del lugar para informar a Freddy que aquellos dos no se encontraban en donde él sospechaba.

...

Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble OwO


	3. Cupcake Parte 1

Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de yuri así que me aventuraré con esta linda pareja uwu que gracias a mi nee-chan y parther que hamo con todo mi kokoro, me ha gustado mucho :3, un drabble Mangle x Chica que espero les guste, está relacionado con "Juego" como se darán cuenta al comenzar a leer. Si, hice a Chica fujoshi xD pero sólo es gusto mío no quiere decir que en realidad lo sea 3. Gracias a mi beta Taffy por revisarme esto, hermosa te amo :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a papi Scott Cawthon, la historia es completamente mía uwu.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

**Advertencias: **No las hay en este capítulo :3

...

**Cupcake [Parte 1]**

Dos horas, quizás tres, no, el tiempo pasó volando que ya no sabía cuánto había estado ahí escuchando. Su sonrisa, su emoción, su tono de voz entusiasmado era lo único que me mantenía ahí, atenta a cada palabra que aquella hermosa rubia contaba; y es que el haber presenciado aquella escena íntima entre nuestros compañeros la tenía cautivada, cosa que a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto si podía admirar esa imagen tan divina que tenía enfrente.

—Eso fue lo más lindo que pude presenciar, Mangle—Sus pies se movían constantemente mientras se encontraba sentada en la orilla del escenario del Show Stage—aunque Freddy los regañó por ausentarse—suspiró—me alegró poder presenciarlo.  
>—Mi querida Chica, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos—sonreí complacida sin apartar la mirada de ella—así que Foxy y Bonnie ¿He? Me hubiera gustado verlo. —Tomé asiento justo a su lado para poder estar más cerca.<br>—Perdona, prometo llamarte cuando vuelva a pasar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa brillante sonrisa y ese par de cristales azules que brillaban por la emoción que expresaba, pude sentir en mis mejillas un gran ardor, estaba sonrojada y todo eso era su culpa y es que desde hace unos días supe que chica tenía gustos similares a los míos, ya que la encontré en varías ocasiones hablando sola mientras imaginaba parejas entre nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Si, ambas tenemos ese gusto e internamente agradezco eso ya que puedo estar más cerca de ella, porque hace tiempo me di cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por esa pequeña.

—Gracias, me encantaría mucho presenciar algo como eso a tu lado —Tomé delicadamente su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en el torso, su piel era suave justo como lo imaginaba—dime, Chica...  
>— ¿Qué pasa?— El beso que le había dado causó un lindo color carmín en sus mejillas<br>— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?  
>Desvió la mirada un poco mientras apartaba su mano de las mías —B-bueno yo, si... un poco. —Volvió a mirarme con ese sonrojo más intenso—E-eres linda pero...Aún no estoy segura.<br>—Sabes que yo no te presiono lindura, estás insegura y no te culpo. — La tomé suavemente de su mentón para acercarme lentamente hasta sus labios para depositar un beso en ellos. Justo como lo había soñado, suaves y dulces. Esos labios que desde hace tiempo había deseado tocar y saborear, ahora lo estaba haciendo y ella no parecía molestarse ya que pude sentir como tímidamente se aferraba a mis ropas y aunque no duró mucho me sonrío apenada.  
>—Tengo que ir a la cocina—Me abrazó para después marcharse.<p>

Mientras yo la miraba irse, no me rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta aprobatoria de su parte, porque si, hace pocos días le había pedido a Chica que fuese mi pareja, se negó pero estoy luchando para conseguir su corazón. Si Foxy pudo hacerlo con Bonnie ¿Por qué yo no? Sonreí mientras recordaba el dulce y suave sabor de mi pequeña Chica.

...

Continuará…


	4. Cupcake Parte 2

Primero, les agradezco enormemente sus reviews que me han dejado en verdad lo aprecio mucho y aquí les traigo la segunda parte del yuri Mangle x Chica, ya lo había subido a wadpatt y se me había olvidado venir a dejarlo aquí :'3 espero les guste y no se preocupen x3 el yuri más explícito vendrá en capítulos más adelante.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a papi Scott Cawthon, la historia es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación

**Advertencias: **No las hay en este capítulo.

...

**Cupcake [Parte 2]**

Le miraba con atención en su ir y venir de un lado a otro observándole tomar diversos ingredientes que le ayudarían a preparar lo que tenía en mente. Dio un vistazo a su reloj para darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí parado sólo observándola desde el lado contrario de la barra.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo pero ya has hecho esto más de un par de veces y no has logrado nada en realidad.

—Silencio—Habló molesta ante la evidente voz burlona del otro—ahora si saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien.

—Mangle ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Foxy? —Detuvo sus acciones para dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo que tenía como acompañante.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Toy Chica que te ayude? —Soltó una risa burlona al ver como la peliblanca bufaba molesta por haber tirado una gran cantidad de harina en la mesa por accidente.

Esa era una gran idea y claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza correr a donde estaba la otra rubia y pedirle ayuda para lo que estaba haciendo, pero no deseaba ayuda, porque quería que ese detalle fuese especial y hecho con sus propias manos, después de todo Mangle estaba decidida a conquistar a la más pequeña de los animatronicos.

—Lo pensé, pero quiero conquistarla con mis méritos, como tú hiciste con Bonnie—Dijo sin apartar su mirada de aquella mezcla que estaba haciendo—aunque aún no entiendo qué demonios le vio alguien tan esponjoso como Bonnie a un zorro chiflado como tú.

—Tengo mis encantos, sólo saqué mis instintos pirata—Sonrió mientras limpiaba su garfio con la manga de su abrigo—me lo robé y le di duro en la Pirate Cove.

—Vaya, eres demasiado romántico—Suspiró molesta haciendo notar el evidente sarcasmo de su comentario.

—Me halagas, marinera. —Rió con el propósito de hacerla enojar cosa que estaba consiguiendo—Aunque en realidad las chicas son más cursis en estos asuntos, no te cuestiono por querer ganar el corazón de la pequeña Chica horneándole unos cupcakes, es un detalle muy... ¿Bonito?

—Si vas a seguir escupiendo tonterías, saca tus odiosos bigotes de aquí—Lo miró molesta mientras colocaba la masa de sus pastelillos en la bandeja que había estado utilizando desde hace varios intentos atrás.

—Bien, de todas maneras le prometí a BonBon ir con él al Show Stage. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida —Suerte, Mangle—se despidió desde la puerta para después dejar sola a la dueña de la Kid's Cove.

Mangle suspiró al verse por fin sola en aquella cocina que normalmente frecuentaba la rubia dueña de sus pensamientos. Abrió de nuevo la puertilla del horno para introducir la bandeja de cupcakes con masa nueva para estos. Un cupcake, esa había sido su gran idea, hornearle algunos ya que estos eran sus favoritos, ella tenía uno muy grande el cual usaba para arrojárselo a Foxy o Freddy en caso de que ellos la hicieran enojar. Sonrió con sólo recordar que esa pequeña pollita de baja estatura tenía su carácter y eso le enamoraba cada vez más. Su imaginación llegó más lejos de sólo tener en mente la sonrisa y la emoción de Chica al recibir esos hermosos pastelillos que le estaba preparando, la amaría y ella seguro se daría cuenta que iba enserio con sus sentimientos y sobre conquistarla.

Bajó de sus fantasías al percibir un aroma extraño en el ambiente; desagradable en verdad.

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó asustada abriendo inmediatamente el horno del cual un humo intenso comenzó a salir —No de nuevo—con cuidado sacó aquella bandeja con la masa completamente quemada—¿Por qué? —Su expresión se tornó triste al verlos — ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Quizás...

Aquella dulce voz que bien conocía la tomó por sorpresa, era Chica que sonriente se acercaba despacio a la peliblanca.

—Quizás debas bajar un poco la temperatura del horno— Se aproximó justo al horno para analizar mejor la situación— ¡Eso es! —Se acercó a la bandeja esta vez—Los cupcakes son algo muy complejo y la temperatura no debe ser muy alta, además se tienen que vigilar muy bien.

Mangle sólo bajó la mirada apenada —Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa pero no soy buena cocinando.

Chica rió divertida tomando la diestra de su acompañante—Ya me di cuenta. —acarició la mejilla de la peliblanca al notar la aflicción en aquella expresión—No te sientas mal, Mangly ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Se acercó a la masa para probarla con su índice sonriendo—No está mal... El problema sólo es al hornearse, la masa es buena.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Un poco tímida se acercó a la rubia.

— ¡Claro! Vamos a tirar los que se quemaron y esta vez saldrán muy bien. —Tomó la bandeja para tirar aquellos pastelitos que se habían arruinado y comenzando a colocar la masa—Así... Sólo esa cantidad es suficiente.

—Oh, yo me excedía con la cantidad—Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras atenta observaba como la rubia colocaba las cantidades correctas para después meter al horno la bandeja — ¿No se quemarán?

—No. —Cerró la puerta acomodando la temperatura a la correcta—Sólo hay que esperar unos minutos—volvió su atención a la peliblanca dedicándole una sonrisa amplia.

La chica zorruna bajó de nuevo la mirada mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, estaba un poco decaída por no haber logrado su cometido de sorprender a la animatronica con unos cupcakes perfectos. Su sueño no había podido cumplirse y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal, sin embargo, el cálido tacto de las manos ajenas le hizo levantar la mirada para chocar con aquellos ojos contrarios que le encantaba observar.

—No estés triste, me gustó este hermoso detalle.—Lentamente se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de la peliblanca y depositar un pequeño beso en ellos—Gracias.

Sorprendida, Mangle sólo se limitó a abrazarle con delicadeza, perdiéndose en su dulce cercanía—Chica, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

Acarició despacio aquellas hebras albinas de la más alta, sonrojándose al escucharle hablar— ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mucho y yo...Me siento tan contenta estando a tu lado.

Lentamente se separó un poco para mirarla fijamente— ¿H-hablas enserio? —Sonrió ampliamente para tomarle de las mejillas y depositar un casto beso en los labios ajenos—E-entonces ¿Aceptas mi proposición?

Chica asintió inmediatamente— ¡Quiero ser tu Chica!

— ¡Genial! —Le abrazó por la cintura cargándola—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, te haré la más feliz.

—No tengo dudas de eso. —Con el torso de su mano acarició la mejilla de la más alta para volverla a besar, esta vez con mayor intensidad pero con dulzura a su vez.

El beso duró bastante tiempo, ambas disfrutando del momento en el cual degustaban los labios contrarios, sin embargo, aquel desagradable olor volvió a apoderarse de la cocina.

— ¡Mangle, los cupcakes! —Se apartó de la peliblanca para abrir la puerta— ¡Se quemaron!

—Pero... pero—comenzó a reír divertida—lo siento.

—N-no te rías —Infló un poco las mejillas en una señal de puchero.

—Lo siento, te distraje.

—Tonta. —Le sonrió volviendo a abrazar a la toy—Ya no importan, mejor vayamos por una pizza.

—Me gusta tu idea.

...

Mis historias van ligadas una de la otra :3 así si continuará esto pero en otros capítulos más adelante u reviews?


	5. Puppet

Este capítulo se lo dedico a una persona muy linda que tengo en facebook, quien es Puppet en una página. Le agradezco mucho a mi niña Taffyta que me ayudó a corregir w de hecho lo hace en todas mis historias, te amo hermosa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a papi Scott Cawthon, la historia es completamente mía.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son humanizados, para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación. Este One-shot se sitúa antes de "Juego".

**Advertencias: **No las hay en este capítulo.

...

**Puppet**

Su respiración era agitada y sus constantes quejidos se debían tanto por el peso extra del que tenía encima suyo, como del golpe que se había dado al tropezar. Correr había sido su única alternativa al sentirse en peligro y aún así había terminado inevitablemente y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, en las garras de su agresor al que conocía, desgraciadamente, muy bien.

— ¡Ya deja de jugar!—Forcejeando— ¡Foxy!

—Te dije que no huyeras de mí, pero como siempre, me desobedeciste. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza ambas manos del chico que tenía bajo de si—Internamente deseabas que te castigara ¿No es así?

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! No es como si fuera muy normal decirle a alguien que quieres hacer conejitos en tu pirate cove, si esa es tu linda forma de conquistar a alguien ¡Estás loco!—Sus intentos por escapar se hacían cada vez más desesperados y torpes para deleite del pirata que reforzó su agarre—¡Foxy, bájate!

—Bonbon ha sido un conejo muy malo, al capitán no se le debe gritar. — Y antes de que Bonnie pudiera reprocharle de nuevo, sus labios fueron atrapados por los ajenos en un contacto demandante y brusco el cual tomó por sorpresa al pelimorado quien no hizo más que sonrojarse completamente por la repentina acción del zorro.

Aquello se había convertido en un contacto más profundo, el pelirrojo buscaba probar más de esa húmeda y dulce cavidad, mordiendo con algo de fuerza el labio inferior del conejo para que este le permitiera introducir su lengua, la cual se abrió ante el sorpresivo movimiento y el mayor aprovechó para profanar con fiereza, degustando y explorando con total malicia la boca del pequeño. Bonnie poco a poco fue deteniendo sus forcejeos para disfrutar el beso con el zorro el cual se separó lentamente ante la evidente, y desafortunada falta de oxígeno, dejando sólo un pequeño hilo de saliva que escurría por la comisura de la boca de Bonnie.

—I-idiota. —Susurró sintiendo los labios del pirata rozando los suyos, observándole detenidamente en aquella cercanía.

—Yar.—Dejó escapar de forma juguetona aquel gruñido tan característico de pirata que solía utilizar, sonrió con cierta burla mientras paseaba su garfio sobre la mejilla del pelimorado y contemplaba con total atención el semblante del chico, jadeante, ruborizado y con aquellos labios rojos e hinchados que temblaban ligeramente ante cada respiración.

La tentación que provocaba aquella vista le hizo flaquear ante sus propios impulsos y se abalanzo nuevamente a devorar aquellos labios en un beso apasionado, que esta vez sorpresivamente fue correspondido por el conejo quien al ver sus manos libres rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y profundizar aquel contacto.

—Un dulce pero apasionado beso que demostraba en un solo acto el amor que tanto Foxy y Bonnie se tenían. —Sonrió con perversión moviendo sus dedos con gran agilidad, manejando así las acciones que hacían aquellas pequeñas marionetas que tenía frente de si. —Por qué Bonnie, en el fondo, así lo deseaba, vivir a lado de ese pirata que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo y…

—Ah... ¿Puppet?

Aquella voz le tomó por sorpresa, interrumpiendo su propio espectáculo y ocultando con rapidez sus pequeños juguetes de la mirada del recién llegado — ¡Bonnie! Ah... H-hola ¿Qué pasa? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El conejo había sido espectador, de primera fila, de todo aquello que la marioneta había montado, sin embargo, no mencionó nada al respecto. —Es la Dining room, suelo pasar mucho por aquí… Tú… ¿No deberías estar en tu caja?

— ¡Claro! De hecho ya iba para haya... Este... Este ¡N-nos vemos Bonbon! — Dicho esto el pelinegro salió corriendo del lugar ocultando entre sus ropajes aquellas marionetas idénticas a sus compañeros; Foxy y Bonnie a los cuales veía como una linda pareja desde hace bastante tiempo.

El conejo se quedó en el lugar demasiado sonrojado por lo que, secretamente había visto, Puppet estaba jugando con sus marionetas de esa manera, realizando una historia, con todo y "actores", bastante vergonzosa en la que Foxy lo besaba. Por acto reflejo acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, el sólo imaginar al pirata zorruno asaltando sus labios de aquella manera le avergonzaba aunque era algo que internamente él deseaba.

—Incluso Puppet ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Foxy, soy demasiado obvio… — Susurró bajando su mirada y viendo el suelo por un par de segundos — Espera, qué demonios estoy pensando —Alzó de nueva cuenta su vista y observó algún punto perdido de aquella habitación— ¡¿Yo y ese tipo?¡… ¡Jamás! — Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida renegando de sus propios pensamientos y tratando de negarse a si mismo todo aquello. —Maldición Foxy, estúpido, bueno para nada, mujeriego, pervertido, acosador, molesto ¡Idiota!...—Abandonó el recinto maldiciendo por lo bajo al nombrado, sin embargo no se percató de aquella mirada filosa que lo acechaba desde lo más oscuro del lugar, esperando el momento perfecto para atrapar como deseaba a su víctima.

...

Mis historias van ligadas una de la otra :3 reviews?


End file.
